


La tormenta

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Underage Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para  nasleypurple</p><p>    Querías un Sammy de 14/!5 que intentase seducir a su hermano Dean, (algo así a grandes rasgos, ¿Verdad? Bueno, pues espero que te guste!</p><p>    warnings/enticements: weecest, explicito, sexo en menores, (Sam tiene 14 en el fic) y desde aquí gracias a @auradark por el beteo, los errores son todo míos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	La tormenta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasley/gifts).



 

_La Tormenta_

 

Estaban más al sur de lo que acostumbraban y John les había dejado solos con apenas doscientos pavos en billetes de diez y el alquiler por una semana de aquella caja de zapatos glorificada que alguien se atrevía a llamar apartamento. Dean cerró de un portazo mientras observaba el impala alejarse por el camino de tierra. Maldijo en voz baja fastidiado por el clima caluroso, por el viento pegajoso preñado de humedad que anunciaba tempestad y por la falta de tías con las que flirtear, pero sobre todo por la vida —su puta vida— en general. Se giró en dirección a la esquina donde estaba la cocina, mientras Sam le ponía su cara de bicho número quinientos cincuenta. Esa que era una mezcla entra la treinta y tres y la doscientos.

Putos hermanos pequeños.

Un día de estos tenía planeado escribir una lista: Como poner carita de zorra, por Sam Winchester.

—¿Qué? —gruñó, sacándose la vieja cazadora vaquera con malos modos, la tela demasiado usada chirrió como una maldita perra pero al final mantuvo el tipo mientras la dejaba en el gancho que hacía las veces de perchero. Esa vez su padre les había dejado bien montados.

—Nada. No tienes que mirarme como si fuese mi culpa —replicó Sam. Pelos ridículos y ojos demasiado grandes para esa cara de duende. A veces Dean no tenía ni idea de cuando el enano había dejado de ser un cachorrillo juguetón lleno de hoyuelos y sonrisas deslumbrantes, de brazos en torno al cuello y miradas que le decían que él era la polla, joder, era una pasada ser el héroe de alguien y por trece años y medio había sido el centro del mundo de su Sammy. Sam, le repitió esa vocecita idiota demasiado parecida a la del más joven, es Sam. Mis cojones, pensó, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba peleando incluso con ese Sam que parecía seguirle a todas partes como si fuese su Pepito Grillo particular.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando? —le interpeló de malos modos. En el fregadero seguían los platos del desayuno. Puso los ojos en blanco y abrió el grifo de agua caliente haciendo cuenta mental. Cinco… cuatro… tres…

—Espero que hoy te acuerdes de no gastar toda el agua caliente, ya sabes que detesto ducharme con agua fría —El timbre atiplado y roto le hizo reír. Como un puñetero reloj, macho. No fallaba el crío.

—¿Quieres cenar con los platos sucios de ayer, so cerdo? —gruñó. El olor del jabón y del agua tibia era agradable a pesar del pesado ambiente que se respiraba. Tiró sin suerte de la ventana que había justo encima del fregadero, no había forma de abrirla, mierda.

—Ya, mira tú quien vino a hablar, ¿Quién cojones eres tú ahora Martha Stewart? No va mucho con la imagen de macarrilla de tercera que tienes.

—Macarrilla de tercera dice, ¡serás gilipollas!  Estás ahí plantado en plan señorona de culebrón porque no eres capaz de ayudarme en nada y ¿encima te pones en ese plan? —Dean apretó la loza desportillada con tanta fuerza que crujió. No tenía bastante con tener que estar pendiente de un jodido niñato que cuando no estaba protestando por todo, se pasaba el día ignorándole o con esa estúpidamente preciosa nariz metida en un libro. De pronto su tren de pensamientos se detuvo, en seco, de golpe, como aquella vez que estaba aprendiendo a conducir el Impala y casi se cepilla el guardabarros contra un cubo de basura. ¿Acababa de pensar que Sammy tenía una nariz bonita? Señor, no sabía si hacerse un exorcismo o atacar el alijo secreto de su padre y acabar con todo el José Cuervo que fuese capaz de tragar sin vomitarlo de vuelta. Ajeno a sus cuitas, Sam le miraba con gesto todavía rabioso.

—¿Sin hacer nada? —Sam levantó la voz, que se le rompió de nuevo, Dean le guiñó un ojo, sólo para verle enrojecer como una remolacha. Se le ponían los ojos de un color casi transparente: grises e increíbles—. ¿Sin hacer nada? ¡Estoy estudiando! Algunos queremos ser algo más que el soldadito perfecto de papá, ¡para que te enteres!

—No vayas por ahí Sammy. O… —advirtió, enjuagando con gesto experto las encimeras, el trapo olía a lejía y jabón barato, pero cuando acabó la cocina estaba todo lo limpia que iba a estar. Ni John ni Sam cooperaban jamás si no era imprescindible.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a llamar a papá para decirle que necesito dar tres vueltas más? ¿Aprender otras cinco maneras de matar a un hombre lobo?  —A Sam le temblaban los labios y a aquellas alturas la broma y el toma y daca había dejado de tener gracia.

—Mira chaval, no me toques la pelotas —soltó la bayeta y decidido, rescató veinte pavos de debajo del colchón—. Ahí te quedas.

Solo por verle la cara de sorpresa a su hermanito el sabelotodo merecía la pena largarse. Si pasaba una noche a base de barritas de cereales no iba a pasarle nada, razonó, o que hiciese algo, joder, él preparaba la cena para los tres desde que tenía uso de razón. Las llaves del piso tintinearon en su bolsillo mientras ponía su mejor sonrisa de comemierdas y se miraba en el espejo empañado del baño.

—¿Te vas? —Sam se había puesto de pie, descalzo, con unos pantalones de chándal que habían comprado de segunda mano la última vez que pasaron por Sacramento y una camiseta de Metallica que de hecho le pertenecía.

—Más te vale que esa camiseta esté limpia para cuando vaya a ponérmela. —Le agitó el dedo, sus botas taconearon en el gastado linóleo mientras entraba al cuarto y se ponía un poco de Old Spice en el cuello. Cualquier cosa por borrar de su mente las palabras de su hermano, por no reconocer el miedo denso que tenía instalado en el plexo solar cada vez que cavilaba acerca del futuro y de Sam. Dean sabía que no era una solución, pero prefería no pensar en ello, no de momento al menos. Preferiblemente, nunca.

—Sabes que ese dinero es para comer y que es de los dos, ¿verdad? No puedo creer que te gastes lo que nos ha dejado papá en irte por ahí con la primera…  —Sam se detuvo cuando Dean levantó la mano, por un solo segundo se miraron a los ojos como si ninguno creyera que una simple conversación hubiese acabado en casi llegar a las manos. Pero desde hacía semanas, con Sam todo eran peleas, y silencios y de vuelta a las peleas. Dean tenía sólo dieciocho años, y le dolían los huevos por mil pensamientos inconfesables, cada uno más enfermo que el anterior. Tenía que irse a allí o iba a hacer algo mucho peor que darle una buena colleja al enano. El enano que ya era más alto que él, cabroncete lleno de mala leche. A veces Dean le odiaba.

—Cierra el buzón Sammy, por una puta vez en tu jodida vida, cierra el puto buzón.

—No me da la gana —retó, alzando la barbilla—. Capullo.

—Puta —espetó antes de salir dando un portazo.

 

Llovía a cántaros cuando regresó al bloque de apartamentos, que bajo la espesa cortina de agua parecía todavía más desolado que de costumbre. La luz del salón estaba apagada, pero no es como si necesitase orientación para cruzar los pocos metros que le separaban del baño, donde se deshizo del calzado y los calcetines, que dejó hechos una bola en un rincón. Le sorprendió encontrar a Sam recostado en la cama, con un viejo ejemplar del Señor de los Anillos que a esas alturas debería haber leído más veces de lo que era sano. Coño, puede que incluso Dean le hubiese dado algún repaso que otro cuando no había nada que hacer y estaba aburrido.

Conocía demasiado bien a Sammy y se imaginaba que seguiría en su fase de cabreo, a lo mejor en la etapa de tratamiento de silencio y desdén, bueno, pensó, sacándose el dinero del bolsillo delantero con gesto exagerado, que le diesen, al menos él había conseguido un poco más de pasta. Gracias a la productiva noche en el billar no tendrían que comer macarrones precocinados todos los días.

El sonido del húmedo fajo al caer sobre la mesilla de noche que había entre las dos camas casi quedó ahogado por un trueno. El cielo parecía estar cayéndose sobre sus cabezas cuando las luces parpadearon. Sam no dijo nada, pero Dean sabía que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Sintiéndose extrañamente expuesto, procedió a despojarse de los vaqueros y la camiseta, que dejó colgando de la única silla que había en el cuarto, en cuyo asiento reposaba la mochila escolar del más joven. Dios, le dolía el cuerpo entero, se estiró, dándole la espalda a Sam y tras mirar su reloj, decidió que lo mejor asegurar el piso para la noche y acostarse. Alguien en el bar le había comentado que en la gasolinera ofrecían un puesto temporal de chico para todo. Sería interesante no andar esquilmando al personal muy a menudo, no sin tener ni idea del tiempo que iban a pasar allí.

—He puesto la sal, no tienes que hacerlo tú —anunció Sam por lo bajo cuando le vio tomar el picaporte. Dean se giró de medio lado sorprendido, porque su hermano siempre les decía a su padre y él que esas medidas de seguridad le parecían una exageración y era Dean quien acababa por hacer su trabajo aunque sólo fuese por evitar más discusiones.

—Gracias —contestó, dejando caer la mano. Tomó el gesto por la disculpa que en realidad era y se tumbó sobre las sábanas.

—Termino este capítulo y apago la luz —añadió con voz suave, como hacía mucho que no le escuchaba. Dean le observó un segundo y sonrió a su pesar. No es cómo si no le entendiese, él había tenido catorce también, aunque a esas alturas eso parecía a años luz. Además, no es como si pudiese negarle algo a su hermanito.

—No pasa nada, ya sabes que no me molesta. —Era cierto, Dean tenía una facilidad pasmosa para dormirse, aprovechaba cualquier momento para echar cabezadas sin importar el ruido o la luz a su alrededor, era Sam quien siempre se quejaba por el insomnio y padecía de vez en cuando de dolores de cabeza.

 

No recordaba haberse dormido pero de repente un sonido le puso alerta, con el corazón a mil y los músculo tensos por la adrenalina, miró a su alrededor. El ambiente del cuarto parecía estar cargado de electricidad estática mientras la tormenta azotaba los cristales con fuerza. De forma automática comprobó la cama de Sammy y para su sorpresa, le encontró a unos pasos, su piel doraba una cremosa extensión en contraste con la ropa interior que hacía las veces de pijama.

—¿Sammy? —Se frotó los ojos mientras apartaba las sábanas—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —La cuestión le pilló por sorpresa. Hacía meses que John había declarado que eran demasiado mayores para compartir colchón si no era absolutamente necesario y aunque al principio Dean lo había extrañado (no es que fuese a reconocerlo ni aunque le matasen, muchas gracias), lo cierto es que a cierto nivel racional, comprendía que era lo mejor, lo más sano.

—¿Qué ocurre? —insistió, haciendo un hueco ya. Años de tener a su hermano cerca no se borraban así como así.

Sam agitó la cabeza, cabellos oscuros que le ocultaron las facciones, una extraña mezcla entre el niño que había visto crecer y una nueva y fascinante criatura de ojazos almendrados y labios que rayaban lo obsceno en su tersura. Se mojó los suyos con la lengua, preguntándose cuando la boca sonrosada y jugosa de su Sammy se había convertido en una de sus más secretas fantasías, cuando en nombre de Dios, aquel diminuto lunar justo al lado de la naricilla se había transformado en una fuente sin fin de erecciones. Cuando el aroma a jabón y desodorante y chicle de fresa se le antojaba irresistible por completo.

—¿Sammy? —dijo sin aliento.

—Dean… —Había algo roto y dubitativo en la voz de su hermano, algo que le erizó el vello de los brazos mientras permitía que los miembros delgados se le amoldasen a sus formas como si aquel fuese el lugar al que pertenecían. El fogonazo de un relámpago iluminó con su luz azulada y fantasmal el cuarto, descubriéndole una extraña expresión de determinación incongruente en el jovencísimo rostro de Sammy—. Déjame… _por favor Dee…_

—Pero… —La pregunta se le murió entre los labios cuando notó el modo en que su hermanito temblaba, sacudiéndose sin control contra él. Le puso una mano encima del hombro, justo donde el cuello largo y elegante nacía, alarmado por el calor que el adolescente desprendía—. Me estás acojonando Sammy, _habla._

Sam agitó de nuevo la cabeza, levantando los ojos, que brillaban líquidos en la semioscuridad. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y le contemplaba, como si no supiese bien qué hacer.

—Sam, ¿estás bien? ¿Has bebido? —A lo mejor era eso, pero el candente aliento del muchacho sólo le recordaba a la pasta de dientes que ambos usaban. Recorrió con dedos expertos el cuello, la base del cráneo, acariciando de forma inconsciente los mechones oscuros, húmedos de sudor. Sam suspiró, un sonido quedo y contenido que le aceleró el corazón. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? Ellos no deberían estar así, enredados en una cama como si fuesen algo muy diferente a lo que eran. Su parte racional le decía que lo correcto era alejarse, hacerle saber a Sam que sea lo que fuese, no podían estar así, envueltos el uno en el otro, tan juntos que podía notar todos y cada uno de los latidos del otro corazón como si le perteneciesen. Contener el jadeo de sorpresa cuando la mano de dedos esbeltos de su hermano le rozó la mandíbula era imposible. Lo mismo que no fue capaz de evitar acercarse cuando la lenta caricia siguió adelante, trazando los labios, el surco de las cejas, la nariz, para luego bajar, más decidida y certera.

—Eres tan jodidamente insufrible Dean —confesó a media voz, las ardientes vaharadas le bañaban la piel, estremeciéndole. Había lágrimas en los ojos de Sam mientras dejaba resbalar las yemas hasta trazar un sinuoso sendero en torno a sus pezones. Dean dejó escapar un gemido bronco. Su cuerpo parecía preso de alguna clase de hechizo, no podía mover un solo músculo, no mientras el dulce toque de su hermano le mantuviese cautivo sin remedio—. A veces… —Sam se acercó. Un beso lento, ávido, dulce contra la garganta, lengua y dientes, succionándole, hasta que el hormigueo candente de la sangre bajo la piel le dijo que estaba dejando una marca. La idea, lejos de disgustarle, le espoleó con la violencia de una coz en medio del vientre. Se arqueó, dándole espacio, aceptándole de forma absoluta.

¿Cuándo había podido negarle él algo a su Sammy…?

La pregunta quedó suspendida en la bruma del ansia sensual que parecía envolverles con una violencia gemela a la tormenta que descargaba afuera. El sonido de la lluvia entremezclándose con el de sus jadeos y preguntas susurradas mientras las dudas morían y la urgencia de tocar y ser tocado, de recorrer con dedos clandestinos toda esa tez inexplorada les llevaba a sitios con los que ni siquiera se habían atrevido a soñar.

Sam subido a horcajadas encima de sus caderas, manos inexpertas llenas de glotonería mientras le sujetaba, carne contra carne, su sexo húmedo y tan caliente que Dean estaba seguro que iban a dejar su imprenta en las palmas resbaladizas de su hermano. Sam, lengua sonrosaba, cómo si no pudiese esperar, toda pretensión de timidez evaporada mientras gemía, empujándose, sonidos guturales en el fondo de la garganta y una letanía derramándosele de esa boca criminal _más fuerte Dean, así, así, por favor Dee, Dee…_

Dean se corrió recordando esos mismos labios manchados de la leche de por la mañana, _tortitas si te portas bien Sammy_. Pulsos blancos contra el pecho, sobre el pubis de su hermano, _hostia puta Sam, me estoy corriendo como un animal por tu culpa y me encanta._ Sam,  que le siguió en el clímax con gesto abandonado, espasmos sacudiéndole, apretándole las caderas con muslos trémulos, el rostro mirando al cielo. El olor del semen era sólo un delirio más mientras se besaban, todavía presos del orgasmo. Sam, laxo contra las costillas, párpados casi cerrados, sin pararse a pensar en el lío que eran, ignorando por completo el caos que seguramente vendría.

—Dime que te ha gustado —musitó al cabo de un rato, todavía recostado encima de él, como cuando era pequeño y tenía una pesadilla. Cuéntame un cuento Dee. No tenía ni idea porque eso precisamente era lo que lo hacía todavía más especial, más retorcido, pero Dean notó un espasmo en el bajo vientre mientras pensaba en qué era lo que había ido mal con ellos y porque no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Eso ya lo sabes, tontopollas —espetó sin calor en las palabras. Sam levantó la cabeza y le lanzó una de aquellas miradas asesinas. Aquella era nueva, pensó, agradecido de que a pesar de todo seguían siendo los de siempre.

—Capullo.

—Puta.

Sam le empujó, dispuesto a salir por patas si le dejaba. Dean no tenía pensado hacerlo. Para cuando consiguió sujetarle los dos estaban de nuevo ardiendo, jadeando, besándose como si quisieran comerse, dientes y saliva, una lucha sin cuartel.  Le abrió los muslos con las rodillas y con su mejor sonrisa de hijo de puta le observó desde arriba.

—Si me lo pides por favor, te chupo la polla Sammy —ofreció medio en broma. No lo había hecho nunca, pero la visión del miembro enrojecido que se derramaba llorón sobre el vientre cóncavo del más joven hacía que se le hiciese la boca agua. Observó fascinado cómo la nuez de Sam subía y bajaba en un vertiginoso vaivén.

Sam se ruborizó todavía más, agitado, separó las piernas, que temblaron a ojos vista. Había una súplica allí en alguna parte, pero Dean sólo era capaz de ver el ansia, la lujuria, la determinación de conseguir lo que quería a toda costa.

—Por favor… —Ronco, impúdico, arqueándose contra su cuerpo en un vano intento de más fricción. Dean se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta mientras se entregaba a lo inevitable, porque al fin y al cabo.

¿Cuándo había podido negarle él algo a su Sammy…?

 

 


End file.
